User blog:Infamoussnakerising/Infamous: World Order- Chapter 3.
_______________________________________________ THE KNIGHTS OF A.R.M.O.R (INTRODUCTION PART 2). When the alarm sounded, Jason's eyes flared red and he gave of a residual red glow, he knew what the disturbance was, “She's escaped!", He said in rage. “Impossible, Augutine's under extreme security, there's no way she's out.", Anderson said in denial. Suddenly an A.R.M.O.R agent barged right in, he started hyperventalating and panickining, he looked like a rookie. “She's escaped and the First Sons and DUP are here, they're meeting up with Augustine , it's a slaughter at ground floor", the agent said while panicking. Agent Anderson looked stern . “Assemble the KNIGHTS, as for the First Sons, kill all of them, leave one alive for interragation.", Anderson commanded Jason and Helen to join them, they both went in an elevator they entered. “Who the hell are you, little crap?", Lolong asked “I'm the new ace of the team and she's my heart.", Jason said. “Just keep quiet for awhile.", Helen responded in annoyance. “So you two are the new members, I hope you two live up to your reputation.", Jetstream said sternly, with a stern face, if you could see it. “Be prepared, especially the ‘novices', let's go.", Jin-Roh said sarcastically. They were all nearly at groundfloor. “Novice my ass, you may be the king but I'm the ace.", Jason started arguing while his eyes and body was glowing bright red while putting his sword near his throat. “Watch it rookie, I can throw you around all I want.", Jin-Roh said furiously while pointing his gun at his face. “Let's do it now, one-on-one, no kill counts, I'll fuck you up!", Jason said even more furiously. Jin-Roh: “Noob!" Jason: “Asshole!" They were on the third floor. “Guys?", Helen said in concern Second floor. Jin-Roh:“FREAK!" Jason:“WUSS!" Helen: GUYS!? Ground floor. Jason and Jin-Roh: What!? As thay asked that the doors opened up revealing DUP and First Sons, Jason then thre his sword at the first DUP soldier he saw and got it back and started a killing spree with all his weapons, whil Jin-Roh shot five Fist Sons soldiers in a row, Lolong charged at each one while biting thier heads off and Bloodlust hardened every part of his body and killed alot, Jetstream unsheated his sword and Naomi assited him by throwing knives at First Sons, Helen shot some of thirty DUP with explosive ink arrows, Jason knew there was too much so he made a shockwave with his mind, there were eleven First Sons and ten DUP left, Augustine then went to them and created a concrete shield in front of them a robotic lookingsamurai appeared out of the shield that was fifteen feet tall. “Joshua, get them out of here!", the samurai said. The teleporting conduit agreed and escaped with the remaining soldiers. “All of you get out of here!", Jason said seriously, because he knew that it's to powerful even for Wolf. The knights exited and obsreved from the second floor, because it's ground in the middle was transparent. “So this is what you made use of your gift, subject 43716.", the samurai said Suddenly Jason has memories of torture and experimentation and he remembered his voice. “You, you, I'll kill you! you turned me into this, a monster.", Jason said furiously. The samurai then rushed at him with incredible speed almost as fast as Jason and he cut both his arms off, Jason yelled in pain and was on his knees, the samurai prepared his sword, is this the end of Jason, find out in the next chapter. Category:Blog posts